


Before We Go

by melosme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melosme/pseuds/melosme
Summary: Three years after the war, Hermione was now a tough and successful business woman. During a client appreciation event, she ran into a male prostitute, Severus Snape (and slept with him)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Janes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [斯内普站街文（对不起我还没想好题目）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108359) by [Lorelei1012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012). 



> Author’s Notes:  
> This is a gift for an AO3 volunteer who wanted to see Professor Snape turn tricks.  
> As a fanfiction writer (though no longer heavily involved), I’d like to express my gratitude towards AO3 and its volunteers, as well as use my favorite trope (prositution) to help fight against censorship of literature.
> 
> Translator’s Notes:  
> On February 25, 2020, a fan fiction posted on AO3 caused quite a hullabaloo in actor Xiao Zhan’s fan circle. In this fiction, called ‘Falling’, the author depicted Xiao Zhan as a transgender fille de joie working at a salon. A small group of fans found this offensive and reported AO3 for hosting ‘pornagraphic and defamatory content’, resulting in the website being censored in mainland China. 
> 
> The original author of this story, Lorelei1012, is still working on a proper title for this story. ‘Before We Go’ is chosen by me as I think it fits the story. I will update it once Lorelei1012 picks the official title. 
> 
> In dire need of a beta. If you are willing to be my beta please let me know. Thanks!

Chapter One - Janes

“Ms. Granger?” 

Hermione woke up to a polite greeting. The marketing strategies for the brand new hair care product in her dream disappeared . Her eyes felt dry and heavy as she opened them, like a rusted revolving door.

“Here we are.” the chauffeur turned around and said.

Hermione took a deep breath. A gush of air rushed down her chest, declogging her compressed air way violently, instigating dull pains. She rubbed her chest and felt lucky that she was doing business mainly with Muggles. Three years after the war had ended, those heavy, tight girdles were still regarded as proper summer outfits by old school witches. 

The car door opened and a clean-cut doorman was waiting outside. Hermione couldn’t help but notice that his young face did not agree with the slick back and the white shirt covered under black suits. She smiled, and produced a small bill from her wallet. 

“Thanks, young man.” 

The lad gasped at the denomination of the bill. Hermione bobbed her head, her casual short hair saturated in July evening’s sultry air, motionless.

Her friends didn’t keep her waiting for too long. Hermione looked relaxed as another car slowly approached the driveway. “Deema darling! Lola! Mabel! You sexy ladies are going to break some innocent hearts tonight - “

The women just laughed. The doorman opened the door as Hermione’s old greedy friend Thomas, the manager here, welcomed them and led them to the elevator.

“Ms. Granger,” Thomas fawned, “I have the best rooms reserved for you and your friends. Everything is ready.” Hermione nodded as the elevator door closed, “Your boys? Dazzle my friends.” She smiled at the other three women. Deema didn’t respond, but Lola and Mable turned around and looked at Thomas, anticipating.

“My, my, dear Ms. Granger, have I ever disappointed you?” Thomas put a hand over his chest and looked hurt. Lola let out a casual chuckle, “I want the hottest,” she squeezed Thomas’ cheek, “only cuties get candies.”

“We've got big stars!” Thomas flailed his arms, as if his professionalism were unjustly questioned. “You know, Ms. Granger is a very good friend to me, and I always promise her the best -- “

“You mean pornstars?” Hermione retorted. Lola burst out laughing, her pale blond eyelashes bouncing. 

“I can’t wait to meet my Hercules!” Mabel announced.

“Alright ladies,” Hermione held the elevator door for Deema as they walked out, “There are plenty of choices waiting already."

Hermione was at the end of the queue following Thomas when her phone rang. She stopped to check it. 

“What time do you think you will be back? I made pie for you.” It was Ron. He had learned to use Muggle gadgets since she prioritized the Muggle market, but he’d also got Arthur Wesley’s blood in him. 

She sighed, and typed swiftly: “I will be home late. Don’t wait for me.”

Ron responded quickly: “Don’t forget to go do Grimmauld this weekend for Harry’s birthday.”

Before she could assuage him(“I won’t!”), Ron’s next message came through: “You got Dima!”

It touched the soft spot of her heart. Ron… he never failed to be the caring boyfriend who tried to mend their relationship. She deleted her draft message so she could correct his spelling, “It’s Deema. I will…” 

“Hermione dear?” It was Mabel's voice. She looked up - all four people had already entered the room. 

“Coming!” she replied frivolously, and sent Ron a smiley emoji.

Hermione walked into the largest suite at Club Vienna.

The room alone was more spacious than an ordinary club. They walked through the foyer and into the main hall. Right in the middle lay a large runway. The surrounding space was divided by several tables which would later be connected to the bedrooms on both sides of the hall. She recalled seeing an ashtray on each table last time, shaped as a naked woman kneeling and lifting their own breasts. Her client asked those girls to pose like the ashtray in front of them, and then took the most deserving one. When the ashtray was filled up, she signed the purchase contract with that client at an unbelievably low price.

Now, the huge runway was immersed in bright warm light and the tables cast dim, murky shadows. The thick tablecloths, soft and dense, cushioned the clincks of champagne glass. Deema, Hermione’s VIP of tonight, seated herself, allowing Hermione to relax - Deema was a high official of Britain’s Chemical Safety Council, and was a key figure in certifying unknown magical ingredients in Granger’s product line. 

This is why Hermione liked Thomas. As a club manager, or more frankly, a fancy pimp, Thomas was an up-jumped gold digger. But he was also an honest, frolic young man, having in him a cheering, innocent child, and a shrewd, indifferent ho.

 _Ron didn’t need to know any of this_ . Of course, he didn’t need to learn about Hermione’s ambition of building a business empire in the Muggle world, or the smartest witch’s refusal to become another Mrs.Wesley, staying home with many children, or her rejection of Lavender Brown, that superficial chick with nonsensical doting over her quidditch star... He needed to know even less, that what kind of people she had been dealing with in the last three years -- clients that kneaded bare breasts at the negotiation table, or those women who, with cigars in one hand, threw money at gigolos for good sex - _Hermione Jean Granger does not judge them. It’s all business._

The backdrop behind the runway lit up. A line of hazy figures emerged. Thomas’s mellow voice floated with hollow background music - 

“Ladies, welcome to the summer lingerie fashion show at Club Vienna.”

Hermione tittered - _pretty cool idea_ , _Thomas._ Mabel started clapping and seemed quite into this kind of appetizer. 

“Who’s the winner of nature’s beauty pageant? Oh I think the cheetah must be - agile, swift, they are ferocious predators, and sweet cuddlers -- Ladies! Please enjoy the ‘Cheetah’ collection of men’s lingerie - ”

Several jacked men, wrapped in faux animal skins, with a prominent bulge between legs, walked down the runway and stopped right in front of the four ladies. 

_Alright. Thomas wanted to please Mabel the most then. Her Herculeses are here._

Expressionless, Hermione tried to avoid a man flexing his biceps by raising her glass to his direction. The man suddenly grabbed the glass and poured the liquid down his chest, wetting his crotch. 

Good lord. Hermione nodded with a smile. Mabel, gawking at him, made some lascivious sounds. Hermione signaled the man to Mabel. Deema didn’t seem interested. Hermione knew Deema’s fetish with younger boys.

Lola got her adonis too. Thomas did have a quality batch. This adorable boy looked almost like a girl: pale skin, cherry plump lips, and the tender smile that nearly melted Hermione’s heart as well. _Enjoy your night, Lola._

“The desire to destroy is hidden inside every mighty soul. “ Thomas was about to sell his second batch. “An inhibited body carries more destructive energy. Ladies, now get ready for our ‘Chaste’ collection, explore what’s under those sinless faces…”

“Okay, so what have you got?” Deema, who had remained rather quiet all evening long, interrupted Thomas. Regaining her composure after a brief shock, Hermione signaled Thomas to come close. She whispered something into his ears and he nodded.

“My dear lady Deema,” Thomas looked thrilled by this pleasant nuisance. He poured Deema a glass of wine, “I happened to have found a boy as delicate as a rose bud, but he is scared and not quite ready” He glanced at Deema, whose ginormous emerald earrings motionless in the stagnant air. “I could, maybe, you know, talk to him, “ Thomas stuttered, attempting to carry the conversation, “he’s in dire need of money at the moment…”

Hermione cursed. No way that Thomas would have a single virgin here. Even if he did at one point - they’d have been sold at a much higher price already. She knew his ploy: Thomas needed Hermione to play along, and the extra money from Deema would go to her as kickback. Thomas would simply sell the youngest boy he had to Deema as a virgin. 

“All right Thomas, “ Hermione nodded, “bring the boy. Our Deema deserves what she wants.” 

Deema gave her a mostly genuine smile. “Hermione, my dear, “ she turned around and patted her hand, “thanks for bearing with my little… request. You are so kind.”

“Pleasure.” 

Hermione was in an honest conversation with Deema when Thomas returned with the boy. _He looked timorous._ Witnessing Deema leaving holding the boy’s hand, Hermione knew she had secured what she needed and signaled Thomas to leave. Mabel was all over her Hercules, inebriated, and ready to make out with him right in front of everyone. 

“My dear Hermone, you deserve some good fun too.” Deema laughed.

“Ye - yes!” Mabel broke off a lustrous deep kiss. Still giddy, she shouted, “Thomas! Get our own Hermione a man! She needs to get her pussy wet!”

Signed, Hermione warned herself not to tell anyone about her sex life or lack thereof no matter how desperate she was to quickly seal the deal.

“Poor Ms. Granger!” Hermione could easily detect the hidden laughter buried under that sympathetic tone. _Dammit_. She slid her hand under the table and pinched him hard. 

“Ouch! Okay okay Ms. Granger. I have one just for you! Was going to show you before Ms. Deema - ” 

“Alright then.” Hermione shrugged, “I’ll take it.” She glanced at her watch. _It was late. Ron must have been asleep for quite some time and certainly won’t be happy to see her home drunk. Why not spend the night here? A night full of fun is awaiting her_ … _A good getaway. What was the collection Thomas mentioned? Chaste_. Hermione squinted her eyes and looked up at the man brought here by Thomas.

Good. Shiny metallic Dr. Martens, slender thighs wrapped under slim fit black trousers, an enticing bulge in between, covered under the stiff fabric… Oh upper body all black too - but with a delicate, weighty texture of silk. The collar piece hung freely, perfectly exposed his chest. 

“Madam.” He spoke, voice deep as cello, tapping her sensitive heart.

She fell for him. Right away. The velvety voice, yes, and a chinful of hairy sexiness - _It is him_ , _without a doubt, that she would be spending this wonderful night with..._

“Right on.” Hermione stood up, signaling the man to come with her. She wobbled and he caught her. She looked up to thank him - 

And now Hermione was completely sober - 

This celibate prostitute was no one but the long expired potions master, double agent, Severus Snape.


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> Hermione was completely sober - 
> 
> This celibate prostitute was no one but the long expired potions master, double agent, Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'ed - looking for a beta :)

Fuck.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck

Hermione’s rich lexicon had all failed her other than this one word. She quivered, feeling the hand holding her arm suddenly tightened. They stared at each other, horrified.

“Toby, this is Ms. Granger.” Hermione regained her mental faculty upon Thomas’ voice. I am doing Muggle business in Muggle world. I better not make a scene.

“Ms. Granger”. Snape repeated mechanically. Hermione wasn’t sure if Thomas had sensed something, but she could not allow Snape to ruin this. Mabel was still snogging with her muscular cheetah in that corner. Mabel was no fool - as Deema’s secretary, she was responsible for gathering intelligence whatever her boss needed. Hermione decided to end this quickly.

“You look so much like the college professor I had a crush on.” Hermione lied, and enjoyed the sight of Snape’s distorted face. “Let’s go, sugar, shall we? I can’t wait to tell you about my teacher.” She grabbed his arm and pressed a kiss on it, then pulled him along with her into the nearest room, leaving behind Thomas’ and Mabel’s chortles. 

Releasing Snape immediately after the door shut, Hermione fumbled her purse for her wand, and stuttered out a Muffliato. Breathing heavily, she stared at him, squat like a dolt before finally dropping to the ground, leaning against the bedpost, wand firm in hand, ready to point at him. 

“You - you are alive!” she finally recovered from shock, gasping out a coherent sentence.

“Obviously, Ms. Granger.” Snape stood from not far, his hand draping down in an unnatural position. 

“You - I - what are you doing here?” Thousands of questions bombarded her mind, shrieking and fighting to be asked first. 

Anger spreaded on his face. “Well, Ms.Granger. I think you are perfectly clear what I am doing here, and equally clear what you are doing here.”

She felt dizzy. Her brain became an overloaded cart, immobilized by what was happening, unable to move, despite her tremendous amount of efforts. 

“How did you survive?” Hermione decided to go right into it.

“That’s not to be disclosed.” Well, Snape didn’t allow her the chance to ask more questions. Hermione sighed, feeling defeated.

“Since you are alive… why didn’t you return to the magical world?” Hermione sounded confused, “Harry had cleared your name. You can start anew and - ”

“Ms.Granger.” Snape interrupted her, “This is my second life. A life that’s different, and decoupled from my previous one. If you can’t hold your tongue on this, at least respect my decision.”

Hermione opened her mouth but failed to say anything. This surely sounded like a reasonable request. The guilt of mistreating Severus loomed over the Order for a long time after the war ended. He himself was partially to blame for all the mistrust and misunderstanding, but there was no reparation for it. She felt obliged to agree to the only restitution the war hero had asked for, to help keep his secret. 

“All right then. But…” Hermione paused, looking embarrassed, “but why are you doing this?”

Snape remained silent, face unreadable. Finally, before an unease Hermione was about to say something, Snape broke the silence. 

“Miss Granger. Forgive me that I need to leave this instant. I hope you understand. Thomas will issue you a full refund. “ He turned to walk to the door.

Hermione froze for a second before pouncing onto him and seizing his forearm.

“YOU ARE NOT LEAVING.” She came on rather strong, ignoring his glare, his forearm firmly gripped in her hand, “You are staying here, the whole night, and then walk out in the morning WITH ME, pretending that we’d fucked, not to trigger the slightest suspicion from my clients, or Thomas.”

Snape looked furious. “You think you have the authority over me now, Granger? Or what you told Thomas was actually true, that you had a crush on me at Hogwarts?” He grinned at her, being his acerbic self.

“You - “ Exasperation brought a smirk out on Hermione’s face, and these familiar insults helped her regain her equanimity. Much to Snape’s surprise, Hermione let him go, strolled casually toward the bed, sat down, tilted her head and stared at him. 

“Professor,” she forced a little smile, “please, be rational. No need to make both our lives hard.” Suddenly she was struck by something, “Merlin, can I still call you Professor? Did Thomas tell you that role play would cost extra?”

Snape stepped forward and glowered at his former student, infuriated. “I didn’t know you were so eager, Miss Granger, is Mr. Weasley not able to give you what you want?”

Hermione’s face darkened, with no change in her tone, “Surely you are able to give me what I want.”

Snape swallowed a curse and tried to end this horribly derailed conversation. “Granger, it makes no sense to continue this. I…”

“It is your first time.” Hermione said abruptly.

“What?”

“Sell your body. You’ve never done it before.” Her words carried no emotions, as if it were something common. 

Snape flushed. “Granger - “

“Thomas would never risk losing money doing business. He is wagering on you.” Hermione had gone through enough to make such a deduction. “I am a low-maintenance customer. Always pay on time, no kink, perfect for newbies.” Snape turned around, back facing her, without denying her words. “Let me see, you are like most men, forced into this?” Hermione tried to make it sound like a question, although she expected no answers. “Thomas really wants to get you on this. You owe him money? He wants you to start making money so you can pay him back?”

“No more speculating, Granger!” Snape bellowed, “Have you not grown up, you insufferable know-it-all?”

Hermione frowned. She was no longer the girl feeding on approval from her teachers and friends. But she would not let her insulter get away. 

“Professor Snape”, she emphasized on the title, embarrassing him even more. “There’s no way to escape this. I don’t know what Thomas knows about your secrets, but he must know something - something that matters more than your dignity. You won’t be able to answer to Thomas tomorrow morning if you leave now. I respect you, for what you did. And I suggest you stay here tonight - there’s plenty of room and I won’t hurt you. Belittling me like a schoolgirl does you no good.”

Snape seemed unruffled by her words. He sat down in an armchair, tense body relaxed.

“Very well.” he said.

Dissolving this muggle-client crisis made Hermione much relieved.

“All right then, ” she was recharged after a brief silence, “Professor, tell me, how exactly did you survive?”

Snape ate a curse word. “I’d rather shag you.” he snarked.

“Deal!” Hermione began undressing herself with excitement. 

Snape almost jumped in fright. “What are you doing?!” he snarled, “have some self-control!”

Hermione chortled, “I told you, Professor, I am not a sheepish schoolgirl at your disposal.” She stopped unbuttoning her shirt.

Snape fell back into his chair, looking defeated.

Yawning, Hermione got up, stretched, and started removing her shoes. “What now?” Snape looked wary.

Hermione walked to the bathroom in soft slippers. “Bedtime routine. It’s late.”

Snape was still in the chair when Hermione walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown. He hadn’t moved. Had he? Now under the comforter, she tilted her head to look at her professor, back facing her still. He was so tense that a rock would startle him. She felt a surge of long overdue guilty pleasure when savoring his discomposure upon seeing her undressed. Granger, she upbraided herself, does teasing your former Potions professor spice up your boring life? She found it hard to suppress this kind of guilty pleasure, though. She couldn’t help but continue to tease him. 

Silence prevailed. Schoolgirl’s grin disappeared as Hermione came back to herself. “Professor,” she crooned to that motionless figure, “how long have you been living without magic?”

The figure twitched. “Three years.” she could feel that distress. Hermione’s heart sank. She thought he simply didn’t want to risk the exposure of his wand to his customers, but there was no magic soaring with his fury... He’d lost his magic, the most brutal thing that could happen to a wizard…. He would not survive in the magical world, and could not establish a new life in the muggle world, either…. Without help from the magical community, the renowned Potions Master was just a plain muggle with no proper education. 

“Come lie down.” She said, sotto voce, “or you’d turn into a rock.”

“I am used to it.” he didn’t move.

Hermione sighed. “Don’t fight yourself, Professor.” She tapped the vacant side of the bed, “I haven’t had an earnest conversation with anyone, for eons. And you? Professor?”

It worked. Snape changed into the complimentary silky gown and lay down next to her, still looking wary.

“What happened to you then, Miss Granger?” he asked her in the dark. 

“Life.” Her eyes shut, “I joined the Ministry of Magic after war, trying to get the Department of Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures to work on the House Elves Rights program.” Snape snorted, and Hermione laughed. “That was stupid of me, wasn’t it? I then worked for R&D at ‘Winsome Witch’ for eight months, before venturing into the more lucrative business in the muggle world.”

“That Weasley boy? Did he help?”

“Unsupportive, to the best.” She lulled, “Ron was never truly excited about my career. Well he was never truly excited about any career. He wanted to copy his parents, a happy house full of kids. He couldn’t understand why I chose to work my ass off.”

“So why did you?” Snape turned his head in the dark to face her, his hair rustled against the soft pillow.

She turned around. Her gaze met his in the dark. She saw sparks in his eyes.

“Because I want to.”

She thought she’d enjoy a long break after the war. They talked about their honeymoon - which never happened. Ron couldn’t make her another Molly Weasley, and Hermione couldn’t even make Ron an amateur supporter of her career. 

“You know, Minerva believed that you and Potter...” Snape blurted out. Hermione jerked up. 

“You teachers gossip about students?”

He snorted, “Not me.” 

“Save it. I could imagine how you’d pretend to be not interested, while secretly gathering intelligence. Hermione pulled a pillow into her arms, “well your intelligence inaccurate - Harry and I were always friends. He liked Ginny the whole time.” She watched his expressions as she went on, “They are getting married, just to let you know.”

Snape huffed.

“Professor.” Hermione gnawd her underlip, noticing that he tensed up upon that title, “We, I mean, Harry, and all other Order members… we are so grateful for what you did, and … repentant for what we’d done to you, “ She reached her hand out in hesitation, in an attempt to touch his arm, “Your sacrifice… meant a lot.”

Snape didn’t answer. Hermione thought he might have fallen asleep. Holding her breath, she reached out and bent over to look at him quietly, surveying his face.

It was the first time she examined his face closely. Here, lying in front of her, within touching distance, was the acerbic Potions Master hurling nasty words, the double agent walking a thin line between good and evil, and the man living a redemptive life for a dead woman.

It was still a secret, and likely to remain so, that she had a brief crush on the half blood prince, the owner of that tattered potions book. She didn’t know his true identity back then, of course, but she was fully convinced that it was an intelligent, gifted, and perhaps morally grey person. She was no dunderhead herself, but Hermione was drawn to the originality of the prince, his ability to think out of the box and invent new things… until, the day that his true identity was revealed. 

His body was gone when they returned to the shrieking shack after the battle. Knowing that there was no chance that he could survive the serpent’s attack, the Trio thought the body must have been dragged away by some beasts. They made a cenotaph for him, by the lake, next to the tomb of Dumbledore. 

But Merlin, three years later, the dead man was right in front of him, guant, but very much alive, just without that black cloak, and … magic. Yes, this man is now a prostitute, lying in her bed. 

“You aren’t going to kiss me, are you, Miss Granger?” His eyes snapped open, Hermione shuddered at his stare, as if he had intruded into her mind, “or are you expecting some other kind of … repayment?” 

“Or I suppose,” he lay next to her still, “not able to sleep?”

“Maybe.”

“Neither am I.” he let out a long exhalation. He could not fall asleep next to his very first customer, a former female student. He propped up and leaned against a pillow, “let’s talk.”


End file.
